Weenie-Licked
Weenie-Licked ''is the tale of Paul Rudd and his attempt to save the land of Hubris. Story Act 1 of Weenie-Licked begins inside Meat Ouchers HQ - the home and workplace of Paul Rudd. Paul loves his work, but is tired of his monotonous lifestyle. After his room is invaded by Crash, he prays to the Gods he had heard tales of as a child - the Gods of Within Hubris. He makes contact with the Gods Beerd Beekman and Cheezus, allowing him to enter his locked bedroom. Inside, he finds Mugen and his magical outhouse called the Shardis. Using the Shardis, Paul is able to enter the world of Within Hubris. In Within Hubris, he gets wrapped up in a quest to save the land from BEN and recover Majora's Mask. Along the way he meets several different users from Within Hubris, shitposting and insulting them all the way. After Paul finds the Mask, the Intermission begins. We meet a new character named Abram Aydan, a disturbed young man who lives in the world of Hyrule. His dream is to garner a following by creating a 'fan club' for Majora's Mask. While his two roommates are out, he travels to the deepest depths of a dungeon he recently found. Inside, he finds the one and only Majora's Mask. Act 2 begins with a girl named Amy Adams. Amy lives inside a bunker created by VG-Inc. Her mother is incredibly controlling and restrictive, always watching over her and everyone else in the bunker. After snooping around a bit, Amy discovers the large amount of recent refugees inside the bunker are not from her own world, but instead from Within Hubris. She finds a few members of Within Hubris hiding in the bunker vents who believe her mother is somehow controlling the minds of their friends. After an initial scuffle, Amy agrees to help them strike back against her mother. However, their meeting is cut short when a large robot appears behind them. Characters '''Paul's Universe' Paul Rudd: The protagonist, an employee of Meatouchers, Inc., and the savior of Hubris. Amy Adams: Protagonist. Lives in VG-Inc. Universe of Hubris Crash: The local fuckboy, currently located in an elevator shaft. Mugen Kagemaru: A mysterious hooded elfen asshole. Owner of the SHARDIS. Dawn of a New Day: The motherfucking sun. Spanosa: The Emperor of the Within Hubris Empire. Currently missing. Sol: The Royal Artist mentioned under Spanosa's portrait. Cat Fairy Guide: Beerd Beekman's servant. Not Guide. Mini-Crash: Miniature version of Crash, based on Paul's memory. She has a robotic arm and speaks in reverse. Lord Big Hank Douglas IV: A miniature recreation of Paul's childhood pet. William S.: Mentioned on the bulletin board's Pizza Party list. Currently missing. Niv-Mizzet: Head of the Space Marines department. Currently missing. Wolfcat: Head of Pony Regulations. Currently missing. KidPichu: Head of Covert Ops. Currently missing. Chuckles: The Royal Guard. He seems insane, having survived since the fall of Hubris with Jeffory. Jeffory: Paul's biggest fan and roadie. He survived with Chuckles after Hubris went to shit. BEN: A digital manifestation of a child's evil spirit. Is most likely responsible for the disappearance of Jadusable. Jadusable: The first documented owner of the Haunted Cartridge and the founder of Within Hubris. Soul Limiter: The Disaster Tracker. Not much is known about him. Currently missing. ARGdov: Cock Master sic. Most definitely homosexual. Currently missing. Universe of Hyrule Abram Aydan: A disturbed young man who runs a fanclub. Kyle Bristles: Abram's friend. Is quite childish, but looks up to Abram. David McDonnell: Abram's friend. Others find him intimidating and abrasive. SkillsCategory:Newbris Paul Prayer: Pray to a God for various effects. * Beerd Beekman - Receive the aid of a holy messenger. * Cheezus - Receive a holy boon. * David Bowie - Have your wounds and illnesses healed. * Based God Lil B - Temporary confidence boost from swag. * Lanky Kong - Extend your arms in holy light. * Ariesus - ??? Pony Toss: Throw a pony at something. * Pegasus - Object is sent farther than normal. * Unicorn - Object erupts into flames while midair. * Earth Pony - Object has extra knockback on the target. Category:Projects Category:Newbris